That's what friends are for
by sixstars
Summary: Squid's leaving. [Incomplete]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! Right now I'm in a big writing mood, so here's a pretty good one. I hope you enjoy! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid paced back and forth quickly in the D-tent. The others had gone to dinner, yet he was definitely not hungry at the moment. In fact, he was overcome with joy. Yet, at the same time, the sadness was ripping his heart in two.

            He was leaving. 2 years gone down the drain. 2 years of getting to know his best friends—no his brothers. His time had come to go, but he didn't want to. Well, of course he couldn't wait to get a good nights rest in a _bed, but he was going to leave his friends all behind._

            Squid crumpled, for the 10th time, the letter in his hand. It was from a foster family. Of course, his mom wasn't going to get him. So what do they do? Just stick him in a foster home. How pleasant. Opening the letter again, he peered down through tear blurred eyes at the scribbled handwriting.

            Dear Alan,

                   It came to our notice that your time at Camp Green Lake has come to an end. Your 2 years are over with, and you need to come home. Apparently, your mother is not able to care for you at the moment, so we have been granted to take care of you. My name is John Brezack, and I will be bringing you to our home on the 25th. I also have a wife named Brenda, and we also have a son, Jimmy (he's around your age…maybe a little older). Hopefully, you'll find this family as wonderful as we think it is. It'll be great having you part of the family for awhile. See you soon!

          Sincerely,

                   John

            No. It was the 25th today and he didn't want to go. He didn't want to go today or tomorrow. He decided that after the first month he became part of this camp. D-tent was a family, and _always_ sticking together. They had made a promise on that since the beginning. He was about to break that promise. And he hadn't even told the guys it yet.

            "Hey, Squid…" Magnet's voice dropped at his name, when he saw the state of his friend. He was pacing quickly, yet stopped with Magnet came in, and he had a crumpled letter in his hand. Squid slowly turned his head to reveal to slow trails of tears going down his cheeks. Magnet, alarmed and surprised, trotted over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

            "I—I..I have to…" Squid just couldn't get the words out. It seemed harder to get it all out than it actually was.

            "Just take it slow, you don't have to rush."

            "I can't…" Oh, god. He sounded like a pathetic 6 year old that couldn't get their way.

            "Yo-" X-ray started to come into the tent, with Zigzag, and Armpit hot on his heels, when his voice faltered. The three hurried into the room when they saw their distressed friend.

            "What's wrong?" Armpit worried. There was something _definitely _wrong. Squid _never_ cried. 

            "Shh." Magnet hissed.

            "I half to…I gotta leave." Squid revealed.

            "You can leave. We'll give you some time alone-" X-ray began, but was cut off suddenly.

            "NO! You don't understand! I have to _leave_!" Squid whimpered. Realization sunk into everyone, and Zigzag gasped.

            "_Leave?" Squid nodded slowly, more tears trailing down his stained cheeks. Magnet pulled him into a hug, and he returned it. Everyone else stood still. Their best friend—correction, __brother was leaving them behind._

            Magnet released him as Squid whispered, "I don't wanna."

            "Why?"

            "My two years are over." Squid sighed and threw the letter onto the ground.

            "Shit." Zigzag whispered. Tears had formed in everybody's eyes, yet most refused to let them be seen.

            "Alan?!" Mr. Pendanski walked quickly into the room. A smile was on his face. A smile was always on his face, no matter what was the news, "I suppose you told you friends?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, your foster parents are here." Pendanski grinned, and told them to come and meet them. Ever so slowly, they exited the tent with their heads down. Once they met their destination, they still refused to hold their heads up.

            "Alan, show some respect and meet your new family." Everyone slowly raised their heads, and saw a woman, man, and a teenager.

            "So, which one of you are Alan?" The man asked cheerfully.

            "It's Squid." Armpit hissed.

            "Squid?"

            "Oh, sorry, please don't mind that. It's just some silly nicknames they had." The Warden responded, "This one is Alan." She pointed directly at him.

             Squid mumbled a quick 'hi' and tried a small smile. The three grinned at him. So this was his grinning family? Wonderful. He mused to himself.

            "Hi, I'm Brenda, this is my husband John, and this is Jimmy." Brenda pointed to each one, although it was obvious who was who.

            "I'm Squid-" But stopped when the Warden glared at him, "Sorry, I'm Alan." He was going to have to get used to that.

            "Well, Alan, I think it's time to go. Do you have your things packed?" John asked politely.

            "I don't have anythin'." He looked back down to the ground.
    
    **_And I never thought I'd feel this way _**
    
    **_And as far as I'm concerned _**

            "Well, then, say goodbye to your friends. We'll meet you in the car." The family went back into the car, as the Warden, Mr. Pendanski, and Mr. Sir went off into their cabin. When Squid finally looked up, he saw everyone staring at him, including Zero and Stanely, who had obviously joined him while he was looking downwards. Squid stepped forward and turned back to his friends. They seemed to be in a line from left to right, so he went over to the first person…Magnet.
    
    **_I'm glad I got the chance to say _**
    
    **_That I do believe I love you_**

            "Well..uhh, I'm not that good with speeches, Magnet. And you should know that the most," He laughed then continued, "You've been a great friend, man. I couldn't think of a way to thank you any more." He paused, at a loss for words.

            "It's all right man, I understand." Magnet took Squid into a quick hug, "I'll always remember you man. You're my bro, always remember that."
    
    **_And if I should ever go away_**

            All ready, Squid had tears in his eyes. He didn't know how he could do this to everyone without balling his eyes out. He took a step to the left to Caveman.

            "Caveman…I always loved that name." He looked into Caveman's eyes, "Certainly better than Squid." He smiled, "I know that I really never got to know you. But in the times we had together, it was great. Just have a great time in the next year here. Everyone likes you. You should appreciate it."

            Caveman smiled, and pulled him in a hug, "I'll miss you, Squid. Have a nice time with your family." Squid thanked him quietly than moved over to Armpit. He grinned.
    
    **_Well just close your eyes and try_**
    
    **_To feel the way we do today_**

            "Hey, man, listen you can have all my shower tokens if ya want. If you need any more, I'll bet Magnet can steal some for you." Armpit laughed through his tears at Squid's words, "I love ya, bro. You've always been there to lighten the mood, and I'll never forget that."

            "I love ya. I love ya. I love ya." Armpit sobbed as he grabbed Squid in for a tremendous hug. He was never really good with emotions. As Squid pulled away, he drew something out of his pocket. A small golden coin. A shower token, "Here's a present." Armpit took it gratefully, and gave Squid one last smile. He moved down the line to X-ray.
    
    **_And then if you can remember..._**

            "Hey, X. I remember the first time I came here to Camp Green Lake. You were the first to pull a joke on me. I remember very well. 6 feet deep and 6 feet wide for one hole. Said Mr. Sir was lying to get me in trouble. I'll never forget that. Man, I'm glad I met you. You've been like an older brother to me since the first day. I'll miss you."

            X-ray smiled. He was the only one not to show his tears, but once Squid finished two tears leaked out of his eyes, "You know, you're the only one in my life that has ever made me cry?" Squid laughed sadly, and shook hands with X-ray, yet X-ray pulled him into a quick embrace, "I'll always remember you."
    
    **_Keep smiling, keep shining_**
    
    **_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_**

            "Well, well, well. If it isn't Zigzag?" Squid laughed as he walked to Zigzag, "I hope your gonna stay out of trouble while I'm gone, huh? You better, cuz if you don't-" He was cut off as Zigzag pulled him into a tight hug.

            "I'll miss you, man." Zigzag whispered. Squid pulled away and saw Zigzag's tears.

            "Hey, no need for tears. You got memories, good memories. Right here." Squid put his hand on Zigzag's chest, right in front of his heart, "I hope you'll remember them."

            "Always will bro." Squid sighed. This was getting way too emotional. Just one more person…

            "Zero." Squid began. Oh, god. What was he going to say? He moved over to Zero and squatted so he was almost his height, yet smaller. Zero looked into his eyes, and Squid returned the glance, "I'm sorry Zero. I'm sorry for every rotten thing that's happened in your life. For every single thing I did to hurt you." He took Zero's hand in his. Every boy looked over in complete surprise, "I know how it feels."
    
    **_That's what friends are for_**

            Taking his hand away from the boys, he unclasped the back of his metal necklace. Looking at it one more time, he placed it in Zero's hand, "It's a good luck charm……I think all my luck's gone with this thing. Maybe you could have some." Squid pulled Zero into a hug, and as a surprise to him, Zero returned it tightly. As he broke from the hug, tears leaked from his eyes.

            "Common Alan! It's time to leave!" John shouted from the car. Squid closed his eyes briefly.

            "I gotta go." They all nodded, silence had seemed to grip at their throats. Just as Squid turned to leave, Armpit shouted,
    
    **_For good times, and bad times _**

**_I'll be on your side forevermore_**

            "Wait!" Squid stopped in mid tracks and turned, "Don't you dare forget to write us letters." Everyone seemed to agree, many saying 'don't you dare forget' or 'you write to every one of us'. Squid grinned.

            "Don't worry, I won't forget!" He turned to leave and hopped into the car. When they started to leave, he looked out the window. Many of his friends were hugging each other, others stood still, shocked almost. And he looked over to the holes—many of which he had dug. Squid would never forget these 2 years. Perhaps they were the best 2 years of his life. Perhaps not. But one thing he would never forget was the memories of him and his brothers.
    
    **_That's what friends are for_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Please review, it'll make me feel better ;)


	2. Chapter 2

            I was thinking of just ending the fic. there, but I decided not to. So, just give me some feedback, cuz I really like reviews. Makes me feel better :)

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            The ride to the Brezack's house was shorter than he had expected. I took a mere 20 minutes to get there, and surprisingly, the land was green. Gosh, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen that color. And there was trees…wow.

            "Well, we're here!" John Brezack announced happily. He hopped out of the car, and opened the door for Squid. Squid just blinked his eyes and slowly walked into the driveway, admiring every piece of scenery.

            "So, how do you like the house?" Brenda, Jimmy, and John came to join him at his side.

            "It's cool." He muttered dully. Although he liked the house and all, he still didn't like the idea of having a new family.

            "Well, hopefully, you'll like the inside better. You ever have your own room!"

            "Great." The Brezacks walked went into the house with him trailing behind. Once everyone got into the house, they settled in at the kitchen table.

            "Well, Alan, why don't you tell us about yourself." Squid cringed as they used his real name, but recovered quickly.

            "I donno…what about?" He asked weakly.

            "How about your family?" Brenda offered. Squid all ready didn't like where this conversation was going.

            "I, ahh…Well, how about this? My mom's an alcoholic, and my dad ran away. Happy?" He didn't mean to sound so rude, but couldn't help himself. Besides, the asked for it. Silence filled the room until Brenda quietly said,

            "I'm sorry about your loses."

            "Yeah, I'm sure you do." Brenda's face fell as Squid grumbled, "I'm going to my room." He quickly walked down the hall, then suddenly stopped, looking around. Sighing, he called madly,

            "Where's my room?" A pause, then,

            "Upstairs. Second door on the left." Squid ran up the stairs, making sure to make a loud 'boom' with each step, and went into his room. His eyebrows raised, completely surprised as he looked at the oversized room. Although there was only a bed, dresser, mirror, desk, and closet, he couldn't believe the size.

            Walking into the room still in complete awe, he fell onto his bed. Wow, it was so comfy! He scooted up the mattress to snuggle into his fluffed pillow, and soft comforter. It felt so nice, almost like being on clouds, to be on something so soft and perfect. Squid felt like he could just stay on the bed forever.

            He knew that he all ready didn't like the Brezacks too much. But Squid felt so spoiled because of that. They were so nice. Too nice. Definitely too nice. He remembered how he was raised by his alcoholic mother. It was aweful, and he used to feel completely useless. But that was over. Now he was in a perfect house, food on the table instead of beer, and a family. Again, not a perfect family…but he would survive.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            How did you like it? Please review and tell me! In the next chapter, it'll tell how the boys (Armpit, Caveman etc.) feel without their friend. It might be boring, but it'll add up! Trust me :)

            REVIEW! PLEASE!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

            Hey everyone! I forgot to tell you guys what that song was. It was called "That's what friends are for" (that's where I got the title for the story) and I got it from American Idols, but it was originally written by Stevie Wonder.

            Anway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!!!! **And don't forget to review!**

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Beans…again." Caveman muttered. He toyed with brown mush on his plate, "Well, if that's what you call it."

            "Get use to it." Zigzag commented. The silence at the table was bugging all the boys.

            "I wonder where he is." X-ray broke the quiet.

            "Maybe he's in the country. Green grass, with fields going on for miles…" Zigzag guessed as he shoved a spoon full of beans in his mouth.

            "Yeah, and maybe they have a dog!" Magnet put it, "I love dogs." The conversation went on from there until dinner was over. They walked slowly outside.

            "I wish my mom would come and get me." Caveman whispered. X-ray gawked at him.

            "Dude, you don't even know what it's like livin' here for more than 6 months. You've only been here a couple weeks!"

            "I know. But, I still hate this place." The others nodded in agreement. It felt so awkward with their friend there.

            Walking into the tent, they collapsed onto their cots, exhausted (just like any other day) from digging.

            "You know what would be cool?" Armpit asked suddenly.

            "What?" Magnet responded.

            "If Squid came back." X-ray sighed after that comment and said,

            "Don't give your hopes up, man, but I seriously doubt that will happen."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Morning came just like any other day for the boys. Sleepily, they climbed out of bed, got on their work clothes, and listened as Mr. Sir kept arguing over the fact about how tired they were in the morning. Who cared? They would be wide awake in a matter of minutes anyway.

            Digging started, and continued, the silence heavily weighing on them. It was almost 3:00 by the time they finished. It had been a long day, and they were all looking forward to some rest.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            I know this chapter is kinda short. The next will be longer, garunteed! That's when all the good stuff happens. Of course, I'm not gonna tell ya, so you have to review and tell me what you think so far. :):)


	4. Chapter 4

            Here's the chappy. Sorry it took so long to post it up (okay, not too long, but long for me ^_^). Hope you enjoy!! :)

            DISCLAIMER: Even though I wish I did own these characters, I don't…I only own Jimmy, Mrs. Brezack (Jane), and Mr. Brezack

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dinner had gone by slow and silently. No one had said anything, although, Mrs. Brezack apologized for the 2nd time. He accepted the apology, but kept quite for the rest of the night.

            He had just gotten to his room when he started thinking of the guys again. God, he wished he could talk to them…Letters!

            "Oh yeah!" He muttered to himself. Thankful of remembering, Squid ran over to his desk and looked through the draws for paper.

            No, no, no…there! Ahah! Paper. He pulled a piece out, and grabbed the pencil lying carelessly on top of the wood surface. Just as he put pencil to paper, he had no clue of what to write.

            "Umm…" He thought for several minutes before starting.

            _Dear X, Zig, Armpit, Caveman, Zero, and Magnet,_

Thinking of the words he wrote, he scowled. That was _way_ too formal. He erased the writing, and started again.

            _Hey guys,_

Hmm…would that work? If not, he could just write it over, so he continued.

            _What's up? Life here is okay. I saw the color green today. Haha, it was pretty cool. I wish you guys were he to see it too. I miss you guys._

_            Anyway, my new family isn't as bad as I would have thought. Actually, they're pretty normal. I wish they would just lighten up a little, you know? They're acting kinda like they have to suck up to me._

_ They also call me Alan. Do you have any clue about how annoying that is??_

_            I'll have to come see you soon. I'll ask tomorrow, I promise._

_            Well, guys, I have no clue what to talk about. My room is pretty bed. A bed feels **wonderful! I couldn't have imagined something so nice in my life. No offence, but I'm glad I'm outta those cots.**_

_            Mail me back soon…there's not much to do here. I'll talk to you later._

_            ~Squid_

            As Squid read his letter over again, he cringed. That sounded nothing like him. But, of course it wouldn't, right? It was his first letter-

            "Alan?"

            "Yeah, mom?" _OH SHIT! _What the hell did he just say?!_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Now they were gonna think that he actually thought he was their family!! How worse could this get?

            A pause was at the door, and then the door opened, revealing Mrs. Brezack. She just stood there.

            "God. Sorry about that-" but he was interrupted.

            "No, no, no. Please don't be sorry. It's just been so long since Jimmy has called me that-"

            "No. I meant that I didn't mean to call you that. I was just thinking about _my mom." Well, that excuse would work, right?_

            "Oh, I'm sorry." Again, she just stood staring at him.

            "Is there anything you need?" Squid asked impatiently. He wanted to finish this conversation and plop into his bed.

            "Well…" She paused, then was about to continue when Squid cut in,

            "Is it all right if I go to bed? I'm kinda tired." Whatever she was about to say sounded important, and he didn't that to build on his list right now.

            "Yes, go ahead, sure." She looked uncertain at first, and then smiled, "I'll see you in the morning."

            "Wait!" Squid stood up and walked hesitantly up to her. He looked to the floor, then back up to her.

            "Sorry about tonight."

            "Alan, hunny, it's all right."

            "Hey, hey, Mrs. Brezack. No 'hunny' around here. Alan is okay, but no 'hunny'." Smiling, he reached in for a quick hug goodnight, and Mrs. Brezack returned it.

            "And, mister, around here, people either go by Jane or mom." Squid sighed and jumped onto the bed, feet hanging off the edge.

            "Fine…" Squid laughed. Jane walked out and closed the door just as Squid murmured,

            "Goodnight mom."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hmm…that chapter was an interesting one to write. And right now, I have major writers block. Maybe some ideas here and there? Please review and tell me! Thanx!

P.S.-I really appreciate all your reviews! They're helping me a lot. Trust me; nothing will keep me from writing this story…well, except a really bad flame ;)

            ~B.


	5. Chapter 5

            Yay! Another chapter! Sorry about the little break…I had a little trouble writing this chappy. So, yeah. Just a couple thanx:

            Starwolf: Thanx so much for reviewing both of my stories!

            Insane Monster: I CALL SQUID!! Yep!! He's mine! You're awesome! Thanx so much :)

            Hafae a.k.a Hufflepuffer242: Thanx so much for reviewing! It means a lot! :)

            Incubus4lotr11: I'm glad you think Squid is happy! But…this chappy might get your hopes up…. **Hint hint**

            AND ALL THE REST OF YOU THANX SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Well, not in that way..see, I love Squid in that way *Grins widely* I love him :):):):):):)

            _Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Finally, it's over Magnet thought as he jumped out of the hole. Only him and Zigzag were the ones left._

            "Done?" Zigzag asked. He was waiting for Magnet to finish.

            "Yeah." Grabbing his shovel, both started walked towards the wreck room.

            "When do you suppose we'll get out of this camp?"

            "8 months and 13 days..for me anyway." Zigzag hurriedly answered. He had been counting the days since day one.

            "Lucky. I have more than that."

            "You'll get outta here someday…so how long were you sentenced for?"

            "2 years." (a/n: I have absolutely no clue about that!)

            "Yeah, you got here before I did."

            "Yeah-" Just as Magnet was about to answer, X-ray, with the rest of D-Tent trailing behind him (with the exception of Zero, who was still in the tent), came running over to them.

            "Dude! We got a letter from Squid!" X-ray yelled excitedly, holding the tan envelope up into his face. Zigzag grabbed it and tore it open. He tried to open it as quickly as he could, but his hands were fumbling. Magnet sighed, and seized it from his hands. He unfolded it, and read aloud,

            _Hey guys,_

_What's up? Life here is okay. I saw the color green today. Haha, it was pretty cool. I wish you guys were he to see it too. I miss you guys._

_            Anyway, my new family isn't as bad as I would have thought. Actually, they're pretty normal. I wish they would just lighten up a little, you know? They're acting kinda like they have to suck up to me._

_ They also call me Alan. Do you have any clue about how annoying that is??_

_            I'll have to come see you soon. I'll ask tomorrow, I promise._

_            Well, guys, I have no clue what to talk about. My room is pretty cool. A bed feels **wonderful! I couldn't have imagined something so nice in my life. No offence, but I'm glad I'm outta those cots.**_

_            Mail me back soon…there's not much to do here. I'll talk to you later._

_            ~Squid_

            They were silent for a moment before X-ray took off running.

            "Where are you going, man?" Magnet yelled after him. X-ray turned his head, still going forward and yelled back,

            "Writing him back!" All the boys smiled, and followed him into D-tent.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid sighed quietly as he roamed the streets of his new neighborhood. Stores were everywhere. Shoes stores, clothing stores, food stores, music stores, toy stores, picture stores, flower stores, outdoor shops…every type of store he could imagine. Man, he wish he could have had more money. Anything to be able to buy anything. Squid couldn't imagine the last time he had bought something for himself—for anyone, infact.

            Squid paused, looking through the window of a music store. He could hear rap music blaring into his ears, and he smiled. He used to love rap.

            "I'll just go check some out…maybe I can get some later." Squid walked into the store and looked around. There were so many cd's, DVD's…man, he didn't even know what a DVD was—well, never seem one actually. He walked over to the section with all the rap and rock.

            American Hi-Fi, Eminem, Ja Rule, OutKast, Shorty, Dr. Dre, DMX, Cold cut..gosh, he could go on and on…

            Squid looked around, seeing no one, and stuffed the Eminem and American Hi-Fi cd into his black sweatshirt pockets.

            _Wow, did I just do that?...I guess I did…Again, he smiled. This felt good. Casually, he walked out the doors, but a blaring siren caught his ears._

            _Shit! They still have these things?! He was already breathing hard before he started running through the streets._

            "STOP!!" A male voice yelled behind him.

            _What do I do? What do I do? A thrilling thought then popped into his head. Camp Green Lake?? Possibly??_

            Pounding footsteps echoed behind him, and two arms grabbed his arms, and another body tackled his to the pavement below. He struggled. Ow! That hurt. A red liquid slowly trickled down his forehead from where he hit the ground.

            "Hands behind your back!" A booming voice yelled into his ear. He complied, as the two cds fell from his pocket.

            The two police officers picked him off the ground as pair of gleaming handcuffs was locked around Squid's wrist.

            "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Jeez, he had already heard that before. Squid's shoulders sagged and he walked over to the police car. They opened the door for him, and one said,

            "Watch your head."

            "Whatever." He muttered to himself, almost saying it aloud.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*

            (A couple days later)

            "…and Alan, how do you plead?" The judge asked, her glasses fell down to bridge of her nose as he leaned forward.

            "Guilty." He sighed, and looked to the floor. This could have been one of the worst days of his life. Well, besides the day he left Camp Green Lake. His whole family was sitting behind him, his mom crying. Gosh, he wanted to cry himself.

            "All right, then. They had an opening at Jay's Pond Facility. Would you like to go there, or jail?"

            "…Uhh…" Why not Camp Green Lake?

            "Jay's Pond Facility it is then. 2 years!" She pounded her hammer onto the wooden board beneath.

            Yes…another Camp it is, then.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            How did you like it? It took me exactly 49 minutes to write (right now it's 8:36pm), and I still have to write 2 pages of school work for tomorrow. Whoopee!! Review! PLEASE, and I'll love you! Uhh..again, not in that way. I all ready got my mind on someone else **wink wink**


	6. Chapter 6

Umm, nothin much to say today..just hope you enjoy!

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sincerily__…_

X-ray paused, erased the ending, and then called out to the guys, "How do you spell 'sincerely'?"

            "Umm…" Magnet thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

            "S-i-n-c-e-r-e-l-y." Stanley spelled from his bunk, without looking over the rest of D-tent.

            "Why does Stanley get to be so smart?" Armpit questioned with a tilt to his head. Zigzag rolled his eyes,

            "Cuz he went to school."

            "…oohh."

            X-ray sighed, blew out a deep breath, mainly because of Armpit's uncanny personality. Again, he wrote,

            _Sincerely,_

_                        The guys_

            Proud of his accomplishment to write a letter with his, and everyone's, feelings, X-ray folded the thin piece of paper in half and settled into his cot.

            "I'm ready for a goods night rest. How 'bout you guys?"

            "MmmHmm." Armpit answered, flopping down onto his bunk. Zigzag, Magnet, and Caveman agreed. Zero just rolled onto his side, and laid perfectly still.

            "Night." Magnet yawned, and fell into a sleep that would settle until 4:30 in the morning.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Just as Squid stepped out of the car that brought him to this camp, he regretted stealing immediately. There were boys. Not _just _boys. But tough looking, and _big boys. The camp was totally different from Camp Green Lake. Even though it was surrounded with green trees, and grass, there was a barb wired fence surrounding the whole place—correction, surrounding the huge red building. Squid guessed that would be 'home' of this camp. Boys were in uniforms, just like his old camp, and they were still orange, yet they each had a separate number printed in bold across their left chest._

Trying to keep his cool, Squid followed the man that had driven him here, as at least 5 teen boys glared at him. He gulped. 

This was _not his kind home._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jane paced around the kitchen, a hand on her head, while Jim was at the table, thinking.

"What are we going to do?" She sputtered, "Our first chance as a foster family, and he just goes and steals 2 cds!...and he could have asked for the money anyway.

"Honey, he was new here. Probably put under some pressure. I'm sure he'll tell-"

"Tell us what? And when?! We may never get a chance to see him again." Jane whimpered.

"Jane!" A voice boomed from the hallway. Jimmy came walking in, holding the mail in his hands, and looked up to his mother and father, "Alan got some mail…" He looked down to the letter seeing the printing 'D-tent', "..from D-tent. Or whoever that is." Jane walked over, snatched the letter from his hands, and sighed.

"How are we going to give him this?"

"Next time we see him. Maybe we'll get a chance later to go and see him at his new Camp…possibly we could just send him the letter."

"All right. We'll do it first thing in the morning." And for the first time in 4 days, Jane smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…and this'll be your home for the next 2 years." Joe, the head of the camp, grumbled. Squid chuckled in his head, _just like Mr. Sir_. Squid looked around at his room. At least he only shared it with one other person. 2 beds were lined up on the walls on opposite sides of the room. The color pained on the walls was a light blue, and the floor was..well, Squid couldn't really tell. It was a mixture of dull green and peach.

"And this," Joe turned around, revealing a boy that was standing behind him, "Is your roommate. His name is Alex. You'll be sharing your whole room with him, and most of your time." Squid eyed the boy. He was around his height, maybe a little taller. Brown hair, brown eyes. Typical for any of the boys here at the camp. Occasionally, you'd see a teen that had dyed their hair green at one point, and the color was only on the ends of their hair.

"Hey." Squid murmured, shifting from one foot to another. This was getting real uncomfortable. The boy nodded.

"Have a nice time. Do whatever you want. I don't care. You'll be expected within the next week to do some community service around the building." And with that said, Joe left, shutting the door quite loudly.

Squid's eyes cast downwards, as the other teen eyed him carefully.

"What are you here for?" Alex asked. He walked over to his bed and sat down, slouching just the slightest.

"Stealing."

"Stealing what?"

After a few seconds Squid admitted, "Cds."

"You know, you _can sit down." Actually, it sounded more like an order than an option. Walking slowly, Squid crossed the room, and sat. The bed wasn't as nice as his at home, but it would do._

"What's your name?" Alex questioned.

"Umm, Alan, I guess."

"Why, 'you guess'?"

"Uhh…I had a different name…that my friends called me."

"What?" _Man, he was noisy! Squid thought._

"Nothing." He answered without hesitation. At the moment, Squid kinda sounded like a dumb name.

"They called you Nothing?" Alex asked.

"No, just…never mind."

"All right, then." Alex got up and walked to the door, "you, me, and some friends got a meeting tonight with our counselor. Don't miss it." He walked out the door, shutting it loudly, again. _Jeez, does everyone slam doors around here?_

Squid slowly examined their room. There were many pro's and con's…well, not many pro's..but that was okay.

He would live.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay..I spent a little more time on that chapter than the last. Hopefully, you'll like it better. Review, please! Later.

~B.


	7. Chapter 7

            I just wanted to tell you guys that a lot of the ideas in the chapter came from Insane Monster. She gave me lotz to write about, so, actually, practically ALL ideas came from her!

            Thanx to:

            **SmartassLeprechaun**

**            Incubus4lotr11**

**            ZerMaSuTi**

**Paris******

**            ~*^Flamer33^*~**

**            x cherrykoolaid**

**            The Helper**

**            Satan's Apprentice**

            All you guys are awesome. Thanx so much for reviewing!!! :)

            Here's the next chappy!

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Mr. Brezack sighed heavily as he walked, head down, into the room. Jane looked over, concerned, "What's wrong, hunny? Bad day at work?" Mr. Brezack shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table.

            "Jeff's boy down the street has been getting into stealing. They're going to court today."

            "That must be rough for him-" Jane was interrupted with the sound of the front door slamming.

            "Goddamn it!" Jimmy screamed. Jane looked over to her husband, concerned. Jimmy walked quickly into the kitchen, looking as if he was trying to make as much noise as possible. Both of Jimmy's parents stayed silent.

            "Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?!" Jimmy fumed. His eye brows were almost creased together with anger.

            "What's wrong?" Mr. Brezack asked, casually.

            "Brent's goin' to jail!"

            "Jeff's son?"

            "Yes, goddamn it, Jeff's son!"

            "We don't know that yet. We'll find out tonight, all right?"

            "How can you guys stay so fuckin' calm?!" Jimmy yelled. He walked loudly out of the kitchen, boomed up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut.

            Jane looked over at her husband, sighed, and started making dinner.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why isn't he writing back?" Magnet asked, sadness was in his voice.

            "Maybe he forgot about us." Armpit pondered aloud.

            "Shut up, Pit." Zigzag groaned.

            "Well, what if he did?" Armpit persisted.

            "I said, shut up!" Zigzag snarled. Armpit sighed, and adjusted his position in his cot.

            "Hello boys." Mr. Pendanski trotted into D-tent, smiling as always.

            "What do you want?" X-ray grumbled.

            "Oh, you guys gotta cheer up. He's just another delinquent to replace." Every boy glared fiercely at their counselor.

            "Don't you dare talk about 'em like that." X-ray warned. Mr. Pendanski ignored that comment.

            "Speaking of replacement, you have a new boy coming to replace Alan."

            "No one's gonna 'replace' Squid!" Armpit hissed. Again, Mr. Pendanski ignored them.

            "He's coming in tomorrow morning. Be nice now. His name is Brent."

            "Whatever."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid walked around the large red building at his new camp. He was lost. Completely lost. The rooms went on endlessly. The corners turned and turned. And there were more floors to this building than he could count.

            Just as he was turning another corner, someone bumped into him, knocking each other backwards.

            "Hey!" The boy yelled, "Watch it--, oh, hey Alan."

            Squid then realized in was Alex, "Where the hell is 'the meeting room'?"

            "I was just coming to get ya." Alex began, "Follow me."

            Squid nodded. They went down 2 flights of stairs, went down 3 hallways, and turned 2 corners. Squid knew he was going to never remember how to get used to this place. The stopped in front of a brown door. Alex turned to him,

            "Listen. Don't try to act cool, it makes you look like your not. Realize you're not going to fit in right away. There's 6 boys in there. Names: C.J., Colin, Justin, Mitch, Reese, and Trey. They're bigger than you, stronger than you, smarter than you, and meaner than you. They all have records of stealing, fighting..Everything." Squid gulped, but recovered quickly. He knew he could take this.

            "Just wanted to let you know." Alex said as he walked into the door, Squid following him. And just as he did, he realized that everything Alex had just said was true.

            And he thought he was the tough one.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            The sound of the morning trumpet woke up each of the boys. X-ray popped out of bed, waking everybody up. In just a few minutes, they would meet their new camper. Just as every one had gotten out of bed, Mr. Pendanski walked into their tent with the boy. Brent looked at each of the six boys that were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

            "Boys," Mr. Pendanski began, "This is your new camp mate, Brent." Brent was taller than every boy, except Zigzag and Armpit. He had dyed his hair blond, and had hazel eyes.

            "Brent, these are going to be your friends for the rest of your time here. This is Ricky, Rex, Jose, Theodore, Stanley, and Zero." X-ray shook his head as Mr. Pendanski used their real names (except Zero's).

            "Yo, that's Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Caveman, Zero, and I'm X-ray." Brent blanched at the nicknames.

            "Well, I prefer to use your real names."

            "Well, we don't." Armpit mimicked. Magnet chuckled.

            "Well, start digging."

            It was late in the afternoon before every one had finished. Surprisingly, Brent had been the 4th one finished, yet the large blisters on his hands reminded him to take it easy next time.

            X-ray walked back from the mail box in the Wreck Room, "Still no mail from 'em."

            "Who?" Brent asked. Armpit glared then responded,

            "Squid."

            "Squid?"

            "Alan." Caveman answered. Zigzag glared and hit him on the arm.

            "Alan, eh?" Brent laughed.

            "Hey! No one makes fun him!" X-ray glared. Brent raised his hands innocently,

            "No, no. It's just that this new kid in our neighborhood named Alan got sent away cuz he stole. They sent him to this Facility."

            "Who was his foster family?"

            "The Brezacks." Brent sighed. X-ray slammed his hand onto the table and yelled,

            "Goddamn it!"

            This was just perfect.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okay every one! I REALLY gotta go. I have 20 minutes to get ready for the Girls Choir of Maine concert. Hoped you liked it! I'll be looking forward for the reviews! Thanx again!

            ~B.


	8. Chapter 8

Squid slowly walked into the meeting room, trying to look as relaxed as he could. He slumped into the nearest empty chair and looked around the room. One word to describe them all?:

            Well, he thought to himself, I guess there's more than one.

            Huge, enormous, immense, big, bulky, jumbo, tall (with the exception of a teen around his height), expressionless, rugged, smelly..gosh he could go on for ever.

            "Guys," Alex began, making Squid come out of his thoughts, "This is Alan. Alan these are the guys: C.J," Alex pointed over toward the smallest boy across from where his was sitting. Yet, he did not have the smallest expression. In fact, it looked like he never smiled. A frown was taped on his face, his eyebrows almost knitted together in an evil looking way, 

"That's Colin," Squid looked over to his left and saw a fairly tall boy sitting. Colin made a small wave, and what appeared to be a small smile.

"Over here is Trey," Squid eyed the boy sitting next to him.

"Yo, what's up?" He stuck his hand out firmly for a handshake, and Squid returned it. Trey had brown hair that was all over the place, almost identical to Zigzag, although, Trey appeared to be taller.

"This is Mitch." Squid peered over to the large (not in fat, but in muscle) teen sitting two seats the right. Mitch didn't seem at all, in the least bit, interested in him. So Squid looked away over to Alex who said, "He only talks to his friends."

_Well, thank you._

            "Over here is Reese." Squid looked all the way across the room to the boy that was smiling oddly. Reese got up from his chair, and walked up to Squid,

            "Hey, I'm Reese, how ya doin'?" He stuck his hand in Squid's face. Trey and Colin laughed aloud.

            "Reese, cut it out." Alex spoke seriously then turned over to Squid, "Don't mind him. He always acts immature." Reese walked away, and sat down on his chair, grinning.

            "And last and definitely least, is Justin." Justin glared over to Alex, and then turned back to Squid, eying him carefully.

            "Hey." Justin greeted with a small nod of his head. Squid was just about to answer back when Joe interrupted,

            "Okay now that you know everyone, we can get on with our meeting.," Joe, the camp owner and counselor, began, "Alan, you seem to be an interesting character. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

            "I used to go to Camp Greenlake-"

            "DUDE!" Trey yelled out loud, "I used to go there too! I was in tent E, what were you in?"

            "D." After making sure that no one else had anything to say, he continued, "Uhh, my mom is still fuckin' drinking."

            "Welcome to the club." Reese rolled his eyes.

            "No profanity, please, Alan." Joe said.

            "This is a delinquent school, what do you expect from new comers?" Reese laughed, Colin joining in.

            "I expect you, and everyone else, to be a role model for this 'new comer'."

            Squid rolled his eyes. What was this, second grade??

            "Whatever." Reese slouched back into his chair, muttering to himself.

            "He's schitzo. Don't mind him…just don't give any hints that you wanna be killed." Trey warned, yet amusement hanging slightly in his voice.

            "Shut up!" Reese shouted. Trey laughed,

            "Come and make me!"

            "I'd be glad to-"

            "NO!" Joe yelled standing up, "You both shut up, sit down, and get through the rest of the short half an hour that we'll be spending here! Now I think you can manage that!"

            "Fine." Reese muttered, plopping down hardly into his chair, glaring at both Squid and Trey.

            _Good job, Squid. You've  all ready got yourself fan club_

Just another half an hour, and he was free from these 6 boys.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            X-ray sighed in his bed. Every one had apparently fallen asleep but him. All he could think about was how Squid could've all ready gotten himself trouble.

            What had it been 3, 4 days? He hadn't kept track.

            "X, you 'wake?" Armpit whispered from the cot next to him.

            "I'm awake."

            "Do you miss Squiddy?"

            "Go to sleep, Pit." Silence, and then a loud snore, followed by another one.

            So much for that conversation.

            ~*~

            It had been 2:00 before anyone had finished. The sun seemed abnormally hot, and the air was muggy. X-ray could've sworn that he sweat 2 times more than usual.

            After taking a much needed shower, X-ray met up with the rest of the guys from D-tent in the Wreck Room.

            "I'm gonna have a good nights reset tonight!" He sighed, sitting in one of the broken chairs.

            "X-ray, boys!" Mr. Pendanski called, walking into the room with a wrinkled envelope in his hand.

            "Seems you boys got a letter." He said as D-tent gathered around, "It's from…the Brezacks?"

            "Yeah, lemme see." X-ray grabbed the letter and headed off to the dusty table. Once the guys had settled around he read aloud,

            _Dear D-tent,_

_                        I suppose you know who we are—Alan's foster parents. I've just come to tell you that he had gotten into trouble and has gone off to another Facility. If you would like to talk to him, the address is at the bottom of the page._

X-ray paused and glanced down the bottom of the page where the address was written. He then continued reading,

                        _I hope you'll talk to him soon. He's been talking us all about you. Good wishes to all of you guys._

_            With Love,_

_                        The Brezacks._

X-ray looked at the handwriting once more before looking up to the guys.

            "You wanna write?"

            "Did you seriously just ask that question?" Magnet laughed. X-ray rolled his eyes.

            "All we need is a piece of paper."

            The guys looked around, seeing none, then sighed.

            "I guess we'll just have to improvise." And they sent off to work.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Did you guys like this chappy? Hopefully ya did.

            And thanx to all the reviewers who have reviewed! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Again, thanx to all the peps that reviewed this story! Very very glad that you did!

And even if you didn't, you're still here reading, right??

Anyway, thanx to these peoples!:

**Smartass leprechaun**- Lol, you'll see what they'll use in this chappy! I really love your story Social Misfits! It rocks my world! ^_^

**Insane Monster**- You can't die a sad death! Cuz then you can't smack those rude flamers with that frying pan of yours!! EHH!! Very glad you like my story! ^_^

**Celestra**- Lol, don't worry! I get confused lotz too!

**Hafae a.k.a Hufflepuffer242**- Gosh, I have a hell of a time trying to write that name on these 'thanx' thingys! Lol, thanx for the review!

**Quiet One**- again, you'll see what the D-tenty boys doooo!!!...

**Zermasuti**- glad to a…make you laugh? Maybe?

Very glad you liked this chappy!

**Incubus4lotr11**- thanx so much for the ideas! They helped _a lot_! Seriously though! I had a major writers block for that part in what Squid was gonna do a stuff!

Thanx _SOO much!_

I'd also like to say that some of these (particularly one of the Squid happenings) in this chapter came from **Incubus4lotr11! So..yeah! Okay!**

^^**THOSE PEPS ROCK MY WORLD^^**

^_^

……

Sorry for that interruption, boys and girls. Here's the next chapter ^_^!

…

…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squid walked down the halls of his new home. He turned a left, and then another left.

Or wait. His step faltered.

Was he supposed to take a right, and the up a flight of stairs?

Rrr…this was way too aggravating. He knew that he should have gone back with the rest of the boys, Alex preferably, instead of talking with Joe about his chores in the later week. Actually, more like tomorrow.

Sighing, Squid looked around the hallway he was in. It was just the same as all the others. White walls, and an ugly tan floor. About every 7 feet there was a door leading to only God knew where…well except for the person who went in that door, of course, but that was beside the point.

What was he supposed to do? Just knock on one of the doors and say, 'Hello. I'm lost. Can you please help me find my way?'

Hell no, there was no way that he would say that, or anything like that. This was a delinquent center. Not a preschool.

Squid shook his head. He didn't even know why he was talking to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

X-ray, grinning at his accomplishment, slid the thick envelope into the mail box in the Wreck Room. He walked back to Armpit and Magnet who were sitting at the broken table.

"I think that he'll-"

"Hello boys!" Mr. Pendanski walked over to the 3 D-tent boys sitting at the busted table, "Seems to me you should be doing something else then getting yourselves into trouble."

"We aint doin' nothin'." Armpit growled, eyes narrowed.

"Exactly. You're not doing anything! I'm sure that you could be doing something else that's constructive around here. Just like Zigzag is. He thinks that he'll fix that damn TV. But you know what?" He waited a second, then leaned in closer to the boys, "He won't."

Mr. Pendanski, amused with himself, got back up and walked out the door.

"Asshole." Armpit sneered.

"Pit, I bet you don't even know what the word means." Magnet laughed. Armpit looked up, surprised,

"Well, what's the little hole in the middle of your-"

"Hey! X!" Zigzag came walking over, "Did ya mail that letter yet?"

"Yeah. He should get it tomorrow, or the day after. Hopefully."

"I hope he does, cuz-"

"That's not TRUE!" Greg, from tent A, yelled from the pool table, "Just cuz that ball hit a bump doesn't mean that you get to go again!"

His other camp mate snarled, "Why _not?"_

"Why the hell do you think?!" The D-tent boys watched, amused, as the 2 camp mates started a huge fist fight. Many of the other boys, in other tents, did the same thing, until Ian and Zack, both from tent E, pulled each of the boys back.

"As much as we wanna watch you guys-" Ian began.

"D-TENT! TENT MEETING!" Mr. Pendanski yelled from somewhere outside the Wreck Room.

"Does anyone else wanna interrupt-" X-ray muttered, but was cut off by Zigzag,

"I do." He laughed.

X-ray rolled his eyes, and continued walking his way out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squid sighed to himself. He was gonna tuff this out, he knew it. Now where did he go last time?

2 lefts, down a flight of stairs…no, that wasn't right. It was down a flight of stairs, a left, down a big hallway, and another left. Was that right??

"Shit," He muttered. At moment all he could think about was sleep. He hadn't gotten it in what? 20 hours? He didn't get much sleep the night before. That was for sure.

_Heh_, he thought to himself, _that rhymed_.

He sighed again, and decided to go outside. He had been told by Joe that on every floor there was fire escape that led down to the grounds, still surrounded by fences of barb wire, electric…almost every type he could think of.

Now to just find that escape…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good. Now that we're all here," Mr. Pendanski began, "We can all talk about each other."

"Each other??" Brent laughed, "Why?"

Mr. Pendanski's grin disappeared, "Why don't you go first, Brent. First, tell us why you got here."

"I stole." He slouched back into his seat, a cool look plastered on his face.

"Is that it?"

"Why should I tell _you?" _

Mr. Pendanski sighed but X-ray interrupted him,

"Cuz he said so," X-ray's voice was so low, even Zigzag looked over, slightly surprised.

"That's it." Brent glared over to X-ray.

"Good," Mr. Pendanski, somewhat uncomfortable with X-ray's comment, continued, "Now, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"_Why?" Brent sneered, "I don't halfta tell you nothin."_

"Listen, _Brent," X-ray was fed up with this boy, "You either tell us about yourself, cuz you wanna know why? We all did. And we're gonna keep doing it. So you either tell us, or you _leave_."_

There was a moment of silence before Brent stood up, "I'll leave then."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Yes_! There it was! The broken window stood bright and beautifully. Well, Squid thought anyway. He opened it up gently, yet still, the glass crunched,

"Oh, well." Hopping onto the fire escape, he looked down.

Holy shit.

How high was he? 10 stories up? Man! This was a tall building!

Slowly, he made his way carefully down the wobbly ladder. It had taken over 10 minutes, but he had done it. Whew!

Many boys were still outside. Some talking, some fighting, some just sitting down. Oh yeah, and a small boy in the corner killing ants.

And he wondered what that boy got in there for.

Squid looked around. Seeing none of the boys he had met earlier, he walked slowly over to the side of the building and sat. His thought trailed off to his friends, left at the other camp.

***Flashback***

"Hey, Squid!" X-ray yelled, "Catch this!"

A small ball was thrown in the air towards him. He caught it with ease. Squid looked at it and then gazed up in the direction of where it had come from.

"Where'd you get this?" He laughed.

"Magnet got it in the Warden's cabin!" Magnet looked up, very proud of himself.

"In the Warden's cabin? You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Nah! Just waited till she left, s'all!...Toss it here!" Squid tossed to ball over to Magnet. Soon enough, all the D-tent boys were playing catch with the small green ball. It was one of the most entertaining things that they had played with in along while.

Just as Squid was about to grab the ball, a voice made him turn his head, "EXCUSE ME!" Then a 'thonk' on his skull. Ouch. He looked towards the ground to see the little ball just sitting there.

"Where'd you get that?" The Warden was walking over to the boys.

"Scram!" Zigzag shouted, but not in time. The Warden grabbed the collar of his shirt. He froze.

"Where did you get that ball, Zigzag?" She said more sharply then the other time.

"Uhh…I donno."

"Wrong answer." She pushed him, hard, to the ground, and watched him fall.

"Squid? Where'd you get that ball?" Silence. Pure silence.

"Will _anyone tell me, where you got that ball?" Again, silence echoed through them. At this time, other boys from the other tents, were coming out to see all the commotion._

"No shower tokens for you for a week." Quickly, she grabbed the green ball, and left for her cabin.

And even though they each knew that they would be sticking up the camp, they all laughed with amusement.

***End flashback***

Squid suddenly felt the presents to someone in front of him, so he looked up. Sure enough, at least 10 boys were standing there, grinning.

"You lost your mind, too?" One of them sneered, "Cuz you don't seem to be answerin' me." Squid narrowed his eyes.

"No." Each of them laughed at his response.

"Sure, sure," One of the taller boys said, "Care to tell me why you ain't answerin' me?"

"No." The boy's eyes darkened. He picked Squid up by the armpits, and shoved him roughly into the brick wall.

"You don't talk to me like that, you understand?" Squid glared, and came up to the other guys face,

"And you don't push me like that," And with his last statement, Squid's fist came flying up to the guys nose. Stunned by the sudden blow, the boy took a few steps backwards. Gosh, by the look in his eyes, Squid knew exactly how pissed he was. Squid took some steps forward,

"You scared of me?" Squid sneered, "Cuz you just seem to be frightened by my holy fist." He leaped forward onto the boy, sending them both sprawling onto the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Teens shouted from above them. Many more coming to see the brawl.

A fist flew in and punched Squid in the eye, and a foot kicked him in the shin. But that didn't matter.

Punches were flying in, people exchanging blows. Even some other boys were starting their own fights. Squid thought that this was actually fun, but then, the body beneath him went slack. He glanced down to see that the boy beneath him had fainted.

"We have a winna!" A boy with blonde hair pulled Squid up off the ground, "Man, I can't believe you beat up Evan!" Evan. That was his name? Such a sissy name.

The boy led him away from the fight, and they walked back over to the brick wall, "What's your name?"

"Squ—uhh, Alan."

"Squ?"

"It's nothin."

"It wouldn't be nothin if you didn't say it."

"My old friends had a nickname for me."

"And your nickname was Squ?" He laughed.

"No, no. It was…Squid."

"Squid, eh?" He pondered, then smiled, "Squid it is, then."

"What's your name?" Squid asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Daniel. But call me Danny."

"All right. Danny it is." They shook hands, then continued to watch the brawl.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Long chappy! Probably the longest yet. But, you'd you like it??

Please review! And if ya can, ideas would be helpful!


	10. Chapter 10

            Not much to say right now, but here are the shout outs:

            **Quite One**

**            SmartassLeprechaun**

**            Hafae**

**            Celestra**

**            Zermasuti**

**            Squid_Holes**

^^All you guys ROCK!!^^ Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I LOVE reviews! Makes me all happy and tingly inside *glances around*

            …uhh, yeah.

            GO READ!! ^_^

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid was slowly walking back to his room, Danny next to him, talking,

            "Well, it's not like I like it here…there's a lot of things I hate here. Chores, the bad boys—oh, and did I tell you? ALWAYS try and avoid Kevin and Issac. Always. Never get in their way. Anyway, back to what I was telling you…" Danny trailed off, and looked up to Squid, "What was I talking about, again?"

            "There's a lot of things I hate here-" Squid quoted, but was interrupted.

            "Oh yeah! Chores, bad boys…finding your way around here. Gosh, that can be annoying sometimes. Do you know how many floors there are in here? Exactly 18. Well, of course, only 12 of those belong to the boys. A lot of boys, huh? Anyway, the other 6 belong to the counselors and stuff. Donno, nobody's really been up there before. Joe won't let them up there…Uhh, let's see. Oh yes, but I do kinda like it here because of well…umm…free time a guess. Lot better than school work-"

            "Uhh, listen Danny. I gotta get into my room before 10 or Joe'll kill me. You too."

            "Oh, it's okay, I always get in trouble-"

            "Danny!...Can you just show me where my room is?" Danny stared at him for a moment, before leading him up 3 flights of stairs.

            "Here it is. 5th floor, door 13."

            "Thanks." Danny waved goodbye over his shoulder and walked away. Squid sighed, shook his head, and walked into the room. Alex was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, and he was grinning.

            "Like your first fight?" Squid looked at him, surprised and confused, then responded,

            "How'd ya know?"

            "I got my ways…enough about me. C'mon sit down." He pointed over to Squid's bed. Squid slowly walked over to his bed, and sat, shoulders perfectly square.

            "You can relax, ya know. Go ahead and lay down. You're not in some prison," Squid sighed again, and flopped back onto his back, head on his pillow.

            _You sure about that?_

"So, what'd you do? Talk back to him? 'Accidentally' fall on 'em??"

            "I don't know why you're so interested."

            "I just am! Now tell me!"

            "I didn't do anythin'," Alex gave him a shocked look, "All I did was say 'no', and 'e flipped."

            "Huh. Ain't that somethin'. Was it a big fight?"

            "Why do ya care so much?"

            Alex groaned, "Will ya just tell me?"

            "I guess it was big. But nothin' like the one's back home."

            "Home home? Or camp?"

            "Home home."

            "…Ohh."

            "I'm gonna sleep. G'night." Squid said.

            "Fine." And they both fell into a deep sleep.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Get up Maggy! C'mon Magnet, get up buddy," Zigzag shoved Magnet's shoulder as the morning trumpet sounded.

            "Don't call me that!" Magnet sleepily growled. He opened his deep brown eyes groggily.

            It had been another 5 minutes before he and the rest of D-tent exited their tent, each furiously rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They walked over to the shovel cabinet to find that there were only 7 left, one broken right-smack-dab in the middle. Hurriedly, they all rushed forward, nobody grabbing the broken one until,

            "Aww, dammit! Why do I halfta have that one?!" Brent yelled, now wide awake and pissed.

            "Cuz you're slowly," X-ray chuckled, "…and cuz you're new. Get used to it," Brent glared at him, picked up his broken shovel, and gripped tightly at the wood. Pure rage was filling him.

            He seriously did _not_ like this X-ray dude.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Squid!" Alex yelled in his ear. Squid jumped forward and smacked head with Alex.

            "Fuck!" Alex screamed, his head immediately going up to his forehead, "Why the hell did ya do that?!"

            Squid was also at the moment cursing, "Why the hell did ya _yell in my _ear_?!" His voice was rising with each word. He already had a shiner from last night, and one on his shin, cheek, and chest. He knew that one was just gonna add to the collection._

            "Oh shut up, ya lazy ass. Get out of bed. We're already 10 minutes late for breakfast."

            "Whatever." Squid could already tell this was not going to be a good day.

            Just as his thoughts came true, Squid's day was definitely not the prettiest of them all. 

First, him and Alex had actually been 15 minutes late for breakfast, meaning that they had only 5 minutes to eat.

Second, he had just gotten his chores from Joe. Although, it only had been one, he was sure that it was the worst of them all: Cleaning all bathrooms—that included toilets and any 'other mess' left behind. Yuck.

And last, Evan had been glaring at him all day. Whether it was in the hall, outside, or at dinner, he glared. Glared, glared, glared. And some more glaring. He was sure that he was gonna get it. Evan had already gotten a black eye, which was half closed shut. That probably just made the glaring easier, Squid thought.

So that was his day, laid all right out. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, everyone!

I hope you like this chappy! Maybe a little bit of reviews, here and there…maybe?

…Please?

Lol, hope to hear from you soon!

~B.


	11. Chapter 11

            Eh, sorry peps that it took so long to update. I had no clue, what so ever, to write about…so, finally, I felt like writing this morning, and wrote this up.

            Again, Thanx soooo much for all the reviews! They mean so much! ^_^

            O, yes, and thanx to **Random fan** for that 'strangle' idea!

            And to **TheycallmeZigzag**!

            Also:

            **kayne******

**            SQUID**

**            sagraco**

**            Celestra**

**            Incubus4lotr11**

**            Insane Monster**

**            Hafae**

**            SmartassLeprechaun**

**            drowchild**

**            ZerMaSuTi**

            Ya'll rock! ^_^

            Now…on to chappy 12…

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Brent stared upwards at the top of D-tent. It was late—terribly late, and he couldn't fall asleep…Especially with the loud boys' snores sleeping next to him.

            "I hate it here," He muttered and flipped on his side away from the noise.

            That stupid X-ray boy had been in his mind since the morning. _Nobody had ever talked to him like that! Nobody! And it even got worse throughout the day._

            X-ray had pushed him to the back of the line, behind the short kid with real curly hair; it had infuriated Brent.

            After dinner, they had another 'counseling meeting'. Mr. Pendanski wanted to know about him. Brent refused, while saying,

            "_You don't need to know about my life—and you don't need to know about me. All you need to know is that I make no friends—want no friends, and that I hate this stupid-ass camp,"_

            That had been the end of the conversation. After their meeting, X-ray met him outside D-tent.

            "_Listen," He had said, "__D-tent isn't like any other tent. We stick together—and you are ending that. You either are respectful to mom and us, or you never set foot near, or around us. Got it?"_

            Brent had been so pissed off, that he spit in X-ray's face and walked to D-tent and lay down on his cot, ignoring all the glares and threats coming from every one around him.

X-ray had taught everybody to hate him; he had ruined his 3 years at the stupid camp. It was X-ray's entire fault that his friend, Squid, left and that he had to be placed here. It was X-ray's fault that he had to be placed last in line—even after that little short dude. It was _all _his fault.

            Brent, now filled with anger, hopped up from his cot, looking around for X-ray. Spotting him, two cots away from his, he briskly walked over.

            "Asshole," He muttered before jumping up and straddling X-rays hips and seized him around his neck, squeezing as hard as he could. X-ray's eyes popped open from the sleep he was in, his hands immediately going up to the hands gripping him. X-ray started twisting and turning on the cot, trying with all his might to throw the boy off of him. But it was no use. And for the first time in his life, someone actually had power over _him_.

            "You stupid, brainless jerk!" Brent screamed.

            Zigzag's eyes slowly opened to the sound of shouting. Confused, he sat up in his bed seeing Brent straddling X-ray. He blanched, eyes going wide,

            "Uhh, X…I didn't really know you were…umm, you were—" But that's when he heard a sound come from X-ray's lips. It was a choking-gasp type noise.

            "X?" He looked closer, seeing Brent's hands clutching around his throat. Zigzag's eyes went wide before he leaped out of bed, ramming into Brent, and successfully dislodging him from X-ray.

            X-ray sat up, clasping his neck and gasping, while Zigzag was triumphantly punching the unconscious boy beneath him.

            "You can stop now, Zig." X-ray whispered; his throat still hurting a great deal. Zigzag stood up and spat onto Brent.

            "I don't like this kid," He muttered. Turning around, he slowly walked back to his cot.

            "Wha' happen'?" Magnet mumbled.

            "Nothin'. Go back ta sleep," Zigzag sighed. He flipped over in his cot, and fell back into a light slumber.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid sighed as he walked into the boy's bathroom. It was his first time cleaning the bathroom, and he was sure that he wouldn't like it.

            With a little 'scrubber' in one hand and a bucket filled with soap and water in the other, he walked into the first stall. The door closing behind him.

            "Stupid bathroom," He muttered. Getting onto his hands and knees, he began scrubbing the floor. Suddenly, the entrance door to the bathroom slammed open. Squid stopped his cleaning, and listened as 2 boys came walking in, talking.

            "So, I hear that Danny is takin' a likin' to this new boy?" Someone asked. Squid looked under the stall door to see them walk over to the sink.

            "Yeah. Did you see 'em beat up Evan last night?"

            "Yeah, man. That guy hasn't even been here for 3 days, and he's already been in a fight,"

            One of the boys laughed, "He's gonna get it from Evan. Did you know how pissed he was?"

            "It's not that hard to miss, Marty,"

            "I know that. But I think Evan was more pissed at Danny,"

            "No, way—"

            "Yeah, man! Do you know how close they used to be?"

            "Well—"

            "He's pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if _both_ of 'em got a beating…"

            "Really—" The bathroom door opened again, 4 more boys walked in.

            "Listen," Someone ordered, "Evan's pissed. I suggest that you go out there and stop 'em before he kills Danny…"

            Squid's eyes widened. He leaned closer to the door, listening.

            "What's he doin'?" Marty demanded.

            "You see for yourself,"

            "God dammit!" Marty yelled, and was just about to run out, when Squid's foot slipped on the soapy floor, sending the bucket of soapy water sprawling everywhere.

            "What was that?" The boys froze, and turned to look at the only stall that had its door close.

            "Someone's prolly just goin' to that bathroom—"

            "No…I see someone…" Marty walked closer to the door.

            _Shit…Squid thought. He backed away from the door, until he came in contact with the water on the floor._

            The door crashed open. Squid looked up to see the 6 boys towering over him. One smiled,

            "Looks we got ourselves a spy…"

            "Nah. I-I was just cleanin—" Squid began.

            "Shut up!" The tallest boy ran forward, picked Squid up and slammed him into the wall, holding him there.

            "Hey…ain't that the guy who beat up Evan?"

            "Sure is…" Marty grinned.

            "You was spying on us—"

            "No!" Squid fought back, verbally, "I wasn't. I was cleanin'."

            "Nah, he wasn't. I seen 'em with my own two eyes," The smallest one said, standing about only 5 feet.

            "Ya did?"

            "Yep. He just ain't admittin' it."

            "Aha," The boy said that was still holding him against the wall, "So we got ourselves a spy _and_ a liar."

            "That ain't true!" Squid denied. Again, the bathroom opened. The boy holding Squid dropped him to the floor.

            "What's going on in here?" Joe yelled, walking in the stall.

            "We was just helping him clean up this mess," Marty said, a slight twinkle in his eye, "S'all."

            "Yeah, well you better hurry up. There's been a fight outside, one of the boys has been sent to the hospital…Police are comin' to investigate. Don't cause any trouble,"

            "We won't, Sir." Joe nodded to them, and then left.

            Marty glared down to him, "You mouth anythin' to them, you and your friend die." And with that, each of the 6 boys were out the door.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            X-ray was the first to get up the next morning. He wasn't able to get to sleep since the incident. Brent had gotten up an hour after his beating from Zigzag. Apparently, he hadn't gotten any sleep as well, for all X-ray heard was tossing, turning, groaning, and muttering.

            Digging seemed different that morning. No one spoke, nor did anyone joke or laugh. It was serious.

            Brent noticed that again, nobody was looking at him. They were giving him the cold shoulder. But, he couldn't give them any reason why not to. He had almost killed their tent leader. Brent softly laughed.

            "What are _you laughin' 'bout?" Armpit growled. Brent looked up to see every one staring at him._

            "Nothin'."

            "There he goes with that 'nothin' again," Magnet muttered. Zigzag smirked,

            "Yeah,"

            "Nothin' as in none of your business." Brent growled back. Some 'Oo's' were heard.

            "What did you just say?"

            "Nothin' as in none of your business," He repeated, more forcefully. Magnet hopped out of his hole.

            Brent laughed, "OoO…Magnet's gonna come get me," Magnet's eyes narrowed, as he jumped onto Brent, both collapsing onto the ground.

            "Magnet!" X-ray yelled. As he and Zigzag jumped out of their own holes and ran over to the fight, "Magnet get off 'em. You'll get in trouble!"

            Magnet glowered down to Brent, who was panting beneath him, "You got lucky," With one more push to Brent, Magnet climbed out of his hole.

            After what seemed like hours to the boys, the water truck came. Mr. Sir climbed out of his truck and walked over to the forming line.

            "You Girl Scouts behaving?" X-ray handed over his canteen,

            "Yes, Mr. Sir."

They had just gotten to the end of the line when Mr. Sir paused, looking at Brent's bruised face, "Hmm…What happened here?"

X-ray's eyes shut tight. This kid better not rag on them…

"It was Zigzag," He said with no hesitation. X-ray took a slow deep breath, trying to calm himself.

            "Zigzag, eh?" Mr. Sir murmured, "Zigzag! Please come over here," Zigzag gave a worried look to his friends before walking over to Mr. Sir and Brent.

            "Is it true that you did this, Zigzag?"

            "Yes, Mr. Sir."

            Mr. Sir nodded, "And do you have a reason, Zigzag?"

            "Yes, Mr. Sir."

            Mr. Sir waited before saying, "Well?"

            "He was stranglin' X-ray in the middle of the night,"

            Mr. Sir looked over to Brent, "Is this true, Brent?"

            "Yes, Mr. Sir."

            He nodded before saying, "X-ray, please come over here!" X-ray jumped out of his hole and trotted over to the 3.

            "Yes, Mr. Sir?"

            "Is it true that Brent was choking you?"

            X-ray gave a quick smirk to Zigzag, before pulling down his jumpsuit collar, showing the dark bruises, "Yes, Mr. Sir."

            "Mmm Hmm," He pondered, "Once all three of you are done digging, go to the Warden's cabin. I'm reporting this,"


	12. Chapter 12

            Squid looked around slowly, eyeing the water that was still slowly spreading throughout the bathroom stall. It had been at least 5 minutes since the boys left. He had been too scared, or worried preferably, to see if it had been Danny that was sent to the hospital.

            _Maybe they were lyin'…_

            He seriously doubted that, but he was willing to believe anything at this point.

            Squid sighed. Before he did anything, he had to finish his job cleaning the bathroom. He got to his hands and knees again, took the small scrubber, and started scrubbing the floor.

            After finishing 6 of the stalls, he walked into the last one.

            _Finally, He muttered to himself, but froze in mid-step._

            "You've got to be kiddin' me!" He shouted furiously. The stall was a complete mess. Toilet paper was thrown everywhere; urine was sprayed on the seat, floor, and the left wall. It seemed as if the toilet had flooded, for the floor was soaking wet. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, anger boiling. His 23 shirt had been carelessly thrown into the toilet.

            On the back wall, a small, yellow post-it note was placed. Growling, he reached forward, and pulled it off. It read:

            **_Don't mess with me._**

**_                                    Evan_**

****

****Enraged, he threw the post-it onto the floor, and yelled,

            "Idiot!" (a/n- Meh, I woulda used a different word, but I decided to cut back on the swearing ^_^)

            ~*~

            Zigzag glared over to Brent, who was happily digging into his large hole. He couldn't _believe_ he had the nerve to rat on him and X. Unbelievable. He was breaking up D-tent. He was rattling up all their stress, mentally and physically, and he was _enjoying it all. The guy was an—_

            "Hey, Zig, you alright?" Magnet asked. He had noticed Zigzag scowling over to Brent

            "Fine," He growled, looking back into his unfinished hole.

            "You're diggin' slow today," He stated. Zigzag glanced over to him,

            "So?"

            "I donno, doesn't seem like you,"

            "Well, if a 'special' someone ratted on you and the leader, would you be alright?"

            "Uh, no, not really,"

            "Then don't talk,"  Just as Zigzag finished saying his sentence, Zero popped out of his complete hole, and walked back to camp.

            "That guys a nutcase," Brent muttered, "I think he should be sent to a mental hospital,"

            X-ray growled, climbed out of his hole and smoothly walked over to Brent. In an intimating way, he crouched down, looking Brent strait into the eye,

            "What did you say?"

            Brent smirked, "He should be in a mental hospital. He's shorter than his shovel, he doesn't talk, and probably doesn't even know how to talk. He's a freak. A mole, a rat, a worm…whatever you wanna call 'em—" But he never got to finish his sentence, for X-ray had pounced ontop of him, sending them both flying into his Hole.

            All of X-ray's anger was being let out then.

            For calling Zero those names

            For strangling him at night

            For accusing Squid that it was his fault he was sent here

            For teasing everyone

            For breaking up D-tent

            For ragging on him and Zigzag

            For just being _him_

X-ray threw punch after punch, his anger uncontrolled. Everyone else hadn't bothered to pull him off.

            Brent deserved it.

            ~*~

            It had taken 20 minutes to finish cleaning that last stall. Disgusted, he didn't even bother to keep his shirt, even though it was his favorite. Squid had no clue what Evan had done to it. Instead, he threw it away in the garbage can out in the hall.

            After washing his thoroughly, he walked out into the hall, seeing no one. He sighed.

            As much as he wanted to see if Danny was alright, he couldn't afford getting lost again. He was just too tired.

            After the 5th day had passed, he had memorized a few places in this building, thankfully.

            **From the bathroom to his room: Take a left, after the 2nd door on the right there is a flight of stairs. Take those. Walk up 3 flights of stairs, and then walk out the door on your left. Walk passed 10 doors, turn to your right, and there it was.**

            **From his room to the lunch room: After coming out of his room, take a right. Keep going until the end of the hall way, where there is a flight of stairs. Take those. Walk down 4 flights of stairs, and take the only door there in front of you. Keep walking strait until you get to the double doors. Walk in, and there it was.**

            **From his room to outside: After coming out of his room, take a right. Keep going until the end of the hall way, where there is a fight of stairs. Take those. Walk down 6 flights of stairs. Take the door on the left. After walking out that, keep going strait, and the double doors are right there.**

            That's all Squid had memorized. Well, that's really all he needed to memorize.

            Slowly, he turned and took a left. He needed to go think in his room.

            ~*~

            "X? X??" Zigzag uncertaintly asked X-ray who was still punching the unconscious Brent, "I think…umm, X?"

            "X-ray, man…he's out. You can stop," Magnet advised, looking in each direction, seeing if any counselours were coming over. Thankfully, none were.

            Panting heavily, X-ray jumped out of Brent's hole, muttering, "He deserved it,"

            Walking back over to his own hole, X-ray picked up his water canteen and took a long drink.

            _This day isn't as bad as I thought it would be…well, we still have to deal with the Warden…_

~*~

            Groaning, Squid plopped down onto his bed. The comfy mattress felt good against his aching back. Although, this wasn't nearly as hard labor as it was at Camp Green Lake…

            …The guys.

            Squid closed his eyes briefly before eyeing the ugly tan ceiling.

            Suddenly, a small knock came from the door,

            "Come in," Squid muttered. Slowly, a boy walked in. Alex, Squid realized.

            "Why you knockin'?" He asked.

            Alex walked over to his bed, a rather large envelope in his hand, "Didn't know if you was changin' or not,"

            "Oh…" Squid looked over to the envelope, "What's that?"

            "Oh, yeah," Alex smiled, "It's for you…from," He glanced at the return address, "D-tent,"

            Grinning, Squid ran up to him, and snatched it from his grasp. He quickly walked back over to his bed. For awhile, he just stared at it, amazed that they wrote him back.

            "Well aren't you gonna open it?" Alex asked anxiously. Squid nodded and ripped open the seal, pulling out…

            …a shirt??

            Yet, there was writing on each side. Looking, he spotted:

            **Squid, man,**

On the front. He smiled and started to read X-ray's handwriting.

            **Yo****, we're gonna have to hurry up with this letter…we didn't have any piece of paper or a pen, so Magnet snuck into that cabin where we got those clothes and got a t-shirt, then he snuck into the Wardens cabin. It was cool, really.**

**            So, how's life for you? A lot's been happening here. Brent, did I tell you about him? Well, he's the new kid. Awful, really, he thinks he owns the whole place. I just hope he doesn't strangle me in the middle of the night.**

It ended, but there was a small arrow in the corner indicating that there was more on the back. He flipped it over and read:

            **I hope you're doing all right over there. If anyone messes with you, tell them that I'll put them on my hit list.**

**            Well, all the guys say "hi". Even Zero (he's talking more often now, by the way).**

**            We gotta get going, but we'll write something longer next time…so, don't forget to write us back.**

**            Also, if you can, send us some paper and a pen!**

**            Sincerely,**

And next to everyone's signature, there was a small message:

            **Armpit                                                                                                 Magnet**

**                        Don't forget to write us back!                                                           We'll find a way to see you again. Heh, somehow.**

**                                                            Zigzag                                                                                     X-ray**

**                                                                        Sometime I'll send you a lizard                                             Don't let anyone push you around**

                                    **Zero**

**                                                Thanks for the necklace. I'm still wearing it.                       **

**Caveman**

**Good luck with any problems you have. Thanks for the times we got to know each other. It was cool.**

Smiling, he clutched the shirt and laid back on his bed.

            "What was that about?" Alex asked. Squid just shook his head,

            "Sometime, you'll get to meet a lizard."

            ~*~

            X-ray and Zigzag slowly walked back to the Wardens cabin, Brent walking somewhat behind them.

            Just as they were about to knock, the door swung open. X-ray jumped, slightly surprised.

            "You're late," The Warden muttered, "Come inside,"

            "How can we be late?? We just got done—"

            "Zig!" X-ray shushed Zigzag. All 3 of them walked into the cool, air-conditioned room. Smiling, Mr. Sir was sitting on the couch, along with Mr. Pendanski.

            "Now," The Warden began, "I have come to understand that, Zigzag, you have punched Brent in the face?"

            "Yes! But he—"

            "I don't want any excuses, Zigzag."

            "I'm not lying! He was strangling—"

            "Zigzag!" She gave him a fierce look, making him stop immediately.

            "Now, I also understand that Brent was strangling X-ray?"

            "Thank you," Zigzag muttered under his breath.

            "Yeah, he was," X-ray nodded, showing her the ring of dark bruises along his neck line.

            "Alright. Brent, you have cooking duty for 2 weeks. Breakfast and Dinner. You are to get up at 4am to help set up breakfast. You do not need to help set up dinner, but you are to serve. Got that clear?"

            Alex glared, while saying, "Yes, ma'am…but what about them?"

            She glared back, "What _about_ them?"

            Zigzag blanched. Was the Warden…sticking up for them???

            "Aren't you gonna punish them?!" He yelled.

            "Son," She said, walked closer to him, "I can do whatever I want…get out," She growled. Giving one last glare to both Zigzag and X-ray, Brent left, sulking.

            "You two are very lucky," The Warden said. Mr. Sir nodded to himself as did Pendanski. She continued, "And only because I'm feeling sympathetic today. But if you two get into any more trouble within these first 2 weeks, you'll be dealing with a lot of trouble on those sweaty hands of yours,"

            Zigzag winced, "Yes, ma'am,"

            "Now get out," Swiftly, the both strided out of her cabin.

            ~*~

            Alright, people…just want to say some things.

            Now, while I was writing this chapter, I got so confused with remembering which characters were which (Example: heh, I thought it was Evan at Camp Green Lake, so I wrote that…but then I reread it, and changed it. *_*). So, I just made a quick little character chart telling where that person is and who that person is.

            **Alex: JPF with Squid. He's Squid's roommate and is a nice boy.**

            **Evan: JPF. He's one of Squid's 'enemy's'.**

            **Brent: with the D-tent. He's tenting with D-tent. He isn't too fond of them.**

            **Mr. + Mrs. Brezack: Still at their house. They're Squid's foster family.**

            **Danny: JPF. He was one of the first people Squid met. A very nice, talkative boy.**

            **Joe: The person who owns JPF. He's also a counselor.**

            **CJ, Colin, Trey, Mitch, Reese + Justin: The teens who are in Squid + Alex's counseling class.**

            **Marty: The boy that was talking about Danny in the boy's bathroom.**

            **Squid: Still at JPF. (Meh, you should already know that)**

            **X-ray, Magnet, Zigzag, Armpit, Caveman + Zero: Still at CGL. (Heh, you should know that, too)**

            Umm, I think that's all you guys need to know…tell me if I missed anything!

            Also, here are some shout-outs! ^_^

            **MsInDePeNdEnT****- You'll be seeing more letters soon! I just gotta get some new characters in and stuff…Hopefully, soon, anyway!**

            **Holesdork****- Meh, thanks for the idea! But, I already have him beaten up ^_^! **

            **Drowchild****- Heh, if Brent was seriously doing that, I would kill him lotz too!**

            **Celestra****- Glad you thought it was an interesting chapter! Eh, I liked having Ziggy punch Brent too!**

            **Hafae****- Thanks! Hehe, I also have annoying little cousins! 6, actually ^_^**

            **Insane Monster + Zermasuti- Thanks! ^_^**

            **SmartassLeprechaun****- Meh, very glad you like my story!**

            **TheycallmeZigZag****- Heh, I liked the choking part…it made Brent look evil, cuz he is evil! Zigzag was a good boy, and punched him!**

            Alright, I think I've mentioned everything…well, actually, no I haven't…

            I know I've been wicked lazy with updates. I thought I'd have more time during the summer, when actually, I don't. In school, I'd get home at 2:30, and now with Summer Camp, I get back at either 4-5.

            And, now, to add to that, my aunt, uncle, and 2 cousins are coming up from Oklahoma. I only get to see them once a year (but they stay for 14 days), so that means even longer updates!...But that doesn't mean I won't update, eh, probably next week I'll update Look to The Sky…either that or In Too Deep. But I kinda wanted to get the 2nd chapter up on LTTS, so I donno yet (*_*)

            Well, please review…I'll be looking forward to reading them!

            ~B.


End file.
